Double Love
by Rue Hazen
Summary: Kagome is training under sesshomaru when trouble comes. She still needs to defeat Naraku and collect the shards while she is at it. Pairing Secret.. R


*i do not own Inuyasha or any other anime/show any time from now to the Future.

Kagome's P.O.V

As I walk into one of the small villages near Sesshomaru's castle I stopped by a cart that had a lot of clothes. The owner was a Cat Demon named Yuki. She was about 4 foot 8 and chubby. She was like a grandmother to since I met her. She always had news of how her family was doing and if she saw an heard of anything interesting happening that Sess didn't know about.

"Hey Yuki-obaa-san. How have you been?"

"Good Kagome-chan. How about been?" I asked.

"Great any news?" she shook her head no.

"Alright I'll see you later. Got to get to the castle before Sess gets mad and comes looking for me." I waved and started walking to the castle. About 10 min later I arrived at the gates of the castle. "Halt! Who goes there?" _sigh dumb asses they should know me be now. Fluffy is gonna me mad that I am now late. _"its me you idiots Lady Kagome." "LADY KAGOME! Oh sorry you may go in now." I scoffed and walked past them. When I made it inside Yukimaru, my personal maid, popped up and took my bag from me. I sighed and just kept walking towards Sesshomaru's study. Sighing once again _I seem to being signing a lot now a-days._ I knocked waiting for permission to enter. Hearing the go ahead I walked in and bowed to Sess. "How was you trip imouto? What is your report and how is your family and that stupid dimwitted half-brother of mine?" "Hey Fluffy. Good. Everything is okay with my family. He's still an idiot but treating me better." He scoffed and glared at me for not reporting. "Okay Okay. Everything is fine in Edo and the slayers village and the shard hunting group are doing okay and are looking for allies and Shippo is staying with me and coming here in about 2 days with Youko. Everything is in order in the village and I need to go to sleep and want to talk to you tomorrow." I started out calm and ended up frustrated and annoyed. "Okay imouto you can go to sleep but I expect you to be ready to be in the war room at 10 tomorrow and please don't be moody to my commanders." "Fine later Aniki."

the next morning in the war room 10:00 AM

I'm walking into the war room as normal when I feel someone's arms wrap around my waist and left me up. I feel my self being thrown up into the air and caught bridal style looking up and seeing Toga, Sesshomaru's dad. "Otou-san! Kawai!" I throw my arms around his neck and nuzzle his neck. He was dressed up in his finest clothes for the meeting while I was in a tank top and shorts. Otou-san laughed and threw me up in the air again. "Would you put her down. Your blocking the doorway," said a gruff voice from behind us. We turned with me still in my otou-san's arms and saw Inuyasha and Youko. Inuyasha was the one who wanted us to move. "You know it is a fire hazard to stand in the doorway," Youko decided to be smart. "You of all people are the one who would be blocking the door," I huffed. Toga put me down and escorted me to my seat. "Hey tou-san why are you all dressed up for?" "Well little one I have to leave for the southern castle after the meeting and I don't want to change." "Oh can I go with you?" I asked sadly, I just got back I wanted time with my otou-san. I never get to see him anymore. He was about to answer when Sesshomaru, Jin; the eastern lord, Kim; the northern lord, and the commanders came on and Sess started the meeting.

2 hours later the meeting is over

Everyone took a break for lunch when Shin, Sesshomaru's second general, came in and said, "Sesshomaru-sama we have a problem that need you and Lady Kagome's attention. Please hurry." "Alright, we'll be there in about two minutes," I said. Shin nodded and hurried out of the room. Sesshomaru was already walking out of the door and Toga was also on his was out. I sighed and started to walk to the door as Sesshomaru yelled for me to hurry. I rolled my eyes and ran to where I felt Shin's aura. When I got there Sesshomaru was looking like he was going to kill someone. I inched my way into the room when Toga-otou-san noticed me. He grinned when he figured out that I was inching my way into the room. Sesshomaru spotted me and yelled, "KAGOME GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" I ran to him and looked as submissive as I could. He calmed down a little and started talking, "Kagome this demon has told this Sesshomaru that you owed him a debt. You are to tell this Sesshomaru what you have done to owe a debt to this demon." Sigh. "Okay, Sesshomaru I was with the shard-hunting group as usual and this man appears all bloody and dying. So I help him. In the end he was killed so I went to find who killed him. It was this snake demon. I found the demon, killed it but ended up getting bit and poisoned. This man, Yukimaru, happen upon me and healed me. I owe him a debt because he saved my life," I had to explain myself. "Ah my poor musume. She was almost killed by a pathetic snake demon," Toga-otou-san whimpered. I sighed and asked, "


End file.
